Chip 'n' Dale
Chip 'n' Dale are two chipmunk characters that have appeared in several Disney shorts. Their names are a pun based on the name "Chippendale" (Thomas Chippendale). This was suggested by Bill "Tex" Henson, a story artist at the studio. History According to Disney, Chip is the logical schemer, and Dale is the goofy, dim-witted one. Originally the two were of a very similar appearance, but as a way to tell them apart, some differences were introduced. An easy way to visually tell them apart is that Chip has a small black nose (it looks a bit like a chocolate "Chip" as a way to help people remember who is who) and two centered protruding teeth, whereas Dale has a big red nose and his two prominent buck teeth exposed. Chip is also depicted as having smooth, short fur atop his head while Dale's tends to be ruffled. In most cartoons they are either antagonists against Pluto or more frequently against Donald Duck, and on very rare occasions Mickey Mouse. In the 1950s, they were finally given their own series, but only three cartoons were made; Chicken in the Rough (1951), Two Chips and a Miss (1952) and The Lone Chipmunks (1954). In 1989, Chip and Dale became the title characters in a new animated series, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, in which they formed a detective agency with new characters created for the show: female mouse inventor Gadget Hackwrench, muscular adventuring Australian mouse Monterey Jack, and Zipper the fly. While in the original shorts the duo are frequent troublemakers who are concerned only with themselves, in Rescue Rangers they are crime fighters who help the less fortunate. In this series the personality differences between the two are more pronounced, with Chip as the responsible, no-nonsense leader and Dale as the goofy, laid back free spirit. Additionally, they wear clothes in this series which reflect their personalities; Chip wears a leather jacket and fedora Also, Corey Burton gave Dale a slightly raspier voice not heard in any incarnations before. Appearances Movies *Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas **(cameo) TV Series *Chip 'n' Dale: Rescue Rangers *Mickey Mouse Works *House of Mouse *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Mickey Mouse (TV Series) **(cameo) Notable Short Films *Mickey's Christmas Carol (cameo) Video Games * Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers (video game) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: The Adventures in Nimnul's Castle * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (LCD Game) * Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers 2 * Mickey's Memory Challenge * Mickey's Racing Adventure * Magical Tetris Challenge (GBC video game) * Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour * Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour (GBC video game) * Disney Party (GBA video game) * Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers (mobile game) * Chip 'n' Dale Holiday Hunt * Disney Magical World * Disney Magical World 2 * Disney Emoji Blitz Books and Comics * Chip and Dale's Book of Seasons * Chip and Dale's New Home * Chip 'n' Dale at the Zoo * Chip 'n' Dale and the Bear * Chip 'n' Dale's Night in the Toy Store * Chip 'n Dale: The City Chipmunk and the Country Chipmunk * Greener Pastures * Greener Pastures (Kodansha) * The Moose Mix-up * The Moose Mix-up (Kodansha) * Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers (Learn to Draw) * Chip 'n' Dale (Gold Key) * Chip 'n' Dale (Dell) Gallery See Also * Clarice * Cyril Chipmunk * Chattie Chipmunk Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Animated Character Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Disney Category:Sidekicks Category:Protagonists Category:Character pairs/groups Category:Iconic Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Rodents Category:Neutral characters Category:Mickey's Christmas Carol characters Category:Mickey Mouse Works characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse characters Category:Mickey Mouse (TV Series) characters Category:Mickey and the Roadster Racers characters Category:DuckTales characters